


Breaking Iron Will

by ColorfulTaper



Category: Adopted Peter Parker - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Irondad - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Torture, Character Death, Dark Peter, Feelings, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Maybe - Freeform, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Possible Character Death, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Two Endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulTaper/pseuds/ColorfulTaper
Summary: Tony and Peter feel that they are finally overcoming the events of Civil War when Tony is kidnapped. Tortured to the brink of death over the location of the Rogue Avengers Tony must decide how for he is willing to go to protect the people he once called his friends. Unable to rescue his dad himself Peter calls on the infamous Steve Rogers to help before it is too late. But if it is too late will Peter be able to recover or give into his darkness? Irondad





	1. The Calm before the Storm

Peter closed the door to his locker with a sigh. It had been a very long day and Peter knew it would be an even longer night. It had been a month since the fight, the fight that the media dubbed “Civil War”. Peter’s dad hadn’t been the same since Siberia. He came home a broken man, and over the last month Peter has tried his hardest to pick up the pieces. Tony’s physical injuries had healed for the most part, but his emotional and psychological ones still cut deep. Peter hoped someday his dad would find his way back, no matter how long it took Peter would be there waiting. Just like Tony had been there waiting for Peter to climb off that same ledge of grief when his aunt and uncle had passed away.

“Hey, Peter!” Ned’s cheery voice broke through Peter’s weary thoughts. “Hey, Ned what’s up?” “What are you up to tonight? I got a new Lego set I could really use your help on!” Ned shifted the strap of his backpack. “Unless you are busy with Spiderman or something.”

“No man, dad had his last check up today. He never texted me, so I know I’m going to have to go beat it out of him.” Peter grabbed his bag and headed to the doors. “Rain check?” Ned gave a solemn nod. “Yeah man, I understand. I just miss you is all. Tell Tony I hope he is feeling better.”

Peter felt his chest tighten with guilt. “Thanks Ned, I promise we will hang out soon. I’ll text you later!” Ned gave a final wave to his friend before Peter spun on his heel and ran for the door.

Avengers Tower~

Tony stared at the medical papers in his hand, he was finally on the mend. The damage to his heart was healing but not as fast as he hoped. The doctor said with rest and minimum stress he should get back to normal. Normal for Tony Stark anyway. He wanted to be done with these doctor visits, done with his son treating him like a wounded animal, done feeling broken. Hearing the dinge of the elevator bell Tony set the papers in front of Peter’s spot at the table. He knew his son would want to see them, it would be the only way to convince his son that he wasn’t hiding anything from him.

“Hey dad, I’m home!” Peter called hurrying into the kitchen. Peter eyed his father intently, trying to gauge the results of the doctors visit by his appearance.

Tony noticed and smirked, pointing to the papers. “Everything you need to know is right there, champ.”

Peter gave his dad a suspicious look before snatching the papers from the table. Scanning the papers quickly, Peter felt a grin spread across his face. “Dad this is great news! Why didn’t you tell me?”

Tony smiled at his son. “I wanted to surprise you, besides now you can stop worrying about me so much.” Getting up Tony moved to the counter and poured himself a fresh cup of coffee.

Peter glared, walking over to his dad and grabbing the cup from his hands. “I will never stop worrying about my family.” Ignoring his dads protest he dumped the coffee down the sink. “Besides who else would remind you that you are still on a strict no caffeine diet!”

Tony pouted, watching the precious liquid circle the drain. “The doctor said I could have one cup!”

Peter did his best to mask his amusement with annoyance. “Yeah dad, I was there when he said that.” Peter moved to dump the rest of the pot ignoring his dad’s pained groan. “But I also know you, and you’ve already had more than one today.”

Tony gasped, stunned. “How could you think that of me?” Peter gave his dad an unamused look. “Really?” Tony held up his hands in defeat. “Ok, ok, that’s not the point. But come on champ, I’m feeling so much better!” “And I want you to keep feeling better. So please dad, just listen to the doctor and when you are cleared, I’ll buy you all the coffee you want.”

Tony snorted. “You’ll buy me coffee with my own money. Gee, what a great offer.” Peter grinned. “And it’s the only one you’ll get.”

Tony let out a laugh, his son was truly incorrigible. Pulling his son into a giant hug. “Thanks, Pete. I know this last month has been a challenge but I’m alright. We’ll be alright”

Peter buried his face into his father’s shirt breathing in his comforting sent. “No matter what, you’ll always be my hero.” Tony’s breath hitched, the kid always knew just what to say to turn him into a ball of emotion. Reaching up he brushed the moisture from his eyes, pulling away. “Ok kid, enough of the emotional stuff. Let’s go watch a movie and order take out to celebrate.”

Peter grinned. “Can I pick the movie?” Tony let out a fake pained groan. “I’m going to regret this, I already know it.” Tony watched as his son let out an evil whoop and sprint off to the media room. “Anything but Star Wars!” Tony called after him. Knowing that his request fell on dead ears, Tony picked up his cell phone, giving a tired chuckle he began to dial.

3 hours later~

Tony shifted on the couch trying to find a more comfortable position without waking the sleeping teen. Peter fell asleep as soon as they started Return of the Jedi. Tony was able to shift far enough that Peter’s head now rested on his chest and Tony was able to stretch out his legs. Peter let out a muffled sigh before snuggling further into his father’s chest. Tony’s heart melted at the sight, he really would be lost without this kid. Running his hand through Peter’s curly brown hair, his mind drifted to the last month. The physical pain had been excruciating, but the personal pain was on a completely different level. People that he thought were his friends had betrayed him, he had trusted these people with his life. And then they had been the ones to almost take it. Tony would be the first to admit that he hadn’t handled the situation the best way. But the deaths of his parents completely blindsided him, but what made it all the worse was Steve slamming his shield deep into his chest and leaving him to die. Sure, he and Cap didn’t always have the best relationship, but he had believed that they were friends. Clearly Steve had not shared that same belief. Tony’s eyes drifted to the flip phone sitting on the side table, thinking back to Cap’s note. Yeah, the Captain had apologized, but what was Tony really supposed to make of that. The super soldier had left him to die in that icy building choosing Bucky over him, allowing Peter to become and orphan once again. Deep in his heart Tony had already forgiven Bucky and Steve for his parents. Some days the wound still stung but his parents had been gone for years. What Tony hadn’t forgiven was what could have been Peter’s future should Tony died. Tony tore his gaze from the phone. It didn’t matter. Tony saw no reason to ever need the phone. What was done was done. The Avengers no longer existed and there was no threat. Tony would keep Steve Rogers secret out of respect of their old relationship. No matter what the super soldier may believe of him he was not an evil man.

“Dad?”

Tony gave a startled jump and looked down at his son. His hair was disheveled and sleep still filled his eyes. “What’s up kiddo?”

Peter rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Are you ok? You are staring at that phone like it is going to explode.”

“Yeah, Pete I’m good. You know how I get when the sun goes down.”

Peter nodded. Night was always a bad time for his father. His mind would become flooded with bad memories and regrets. If those didn’t keep him up his dreams that were plagued by nightmares did.

“Anything I can do to help?” Tony gave his son a soft smile, wrapping his son in his arms and pulling his closer to his chest. “You already are buddy. More than you know.”

The two settled back in to finish the movie, both knowing that everything would be ok as long as they had each other to lean on.

~~~~

“Wake up Bambi it’s time for school!” Tony watched Peter startle awake smiling when his son almost went head first off, the couch.

“What time is it?” Peter cringed when the harsh sunlight met his eyes.

“It is time for school. Now hurry up, breakfast is almost ready, and you still need to change.”

Peter scowled as he watched his dad whistle over the stove. The smell of bacon filling the room. “Why are you so unbelievably chipper this morning?”

Tony laughed. “Can’t I be in a good mood?”

“You are never this happy in the morning. Who are you and what did you do to my father?”

Tony gripped his chest and let out a fake gasp of pain. “Way to wound me, you ungrateful child.” Peter continued to stare at his father until Tony let out a sigh of defeat. “If you must know, last night was the first night in over a month that I slept with no nightmares.”

Peter grinned. “So, this has nothing to do with a coffee binge, thank the gods!”

Tony set the bacon down on the table giving his son a disbelieving look. “You really don’t trust me do you? What have I done to deserve this?”

Peter let out a muffled laugh, his mouth full of food. “You would be lost without me!” Glancing at the clock, Peter let out a curse. “Damn, I am late!”

Tony sat back watching his son run out of the kitchen only to return a minute later dressed. “Have a good day Pete and stay out of trouble!” “Yeah, yeah, I think I should be saying that to you.” Peter said, before giving his dad a quick hug goodbye. “See you later dad! And no coffee, I’ll be checking with Friday!”

~Tony

Peter had only been gone for a few hours and Tony had found himself on his way to his workshop. “Alright Friday, what should we work on today?” Tony asked as his machines began whirling awake to his presence. As the lights all flickered on Tony noticed a dark suited figure sitting in his chair. “Friday?”

The figure in the chair twisted to face Tony. “Sorry Mr. Stark, you’ll find that your AI is currently unreachable.” The suit pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his hands. “We need to talk.”

“Business hours are every other Friday from 8 to 5. But for you I will make a special offer of never and go to hell.” Tony picked up a wrench and gripped it tight. “Now get out of my house.”

The man chuckled as he stood. Reaching in to his pocket he pulled out his phone. “I don’t think you understand, I’m not asking. If you don’t come with me right now, your precious son won’t live to see another hour.” The man flipped the phone to show Tony the screen. It showed Peter sitting at lunch laughing with Ned.

Tony felt his world stop. “Who are you? What do you want?”

The man tucked the phone away, straightening his jacket. “I work for a very powerful group of people and they have some questions for you.” The man eyed the wrench in Stark’s hand. “And if you don’t come with me, I won’t hesitate to give the order to have your son executed. And who knows how many other kids will be collateral damage.”

Tony’s heart raced, he knew this man meant business. He knew if he went with this man he may never come back. But if he didn’t go Peter would be killed along with countless other students. Tony clenched the wrench before dropping it with a clatter. There really was no choice, he would never put Peter in danger. “Fine, as the kids would say, take me to your leader.”

The suited man grinned. “Come now Stark, you know it won’t be that simple.” Before Tony could blink a sharp pain exploded across his head and back as two men attacked him from behind. Falling to the ground the only thing Tony could do was curl into a ball. Using his arms, Tony did his best to shield his head as blows continued to rain down on him. Tony could feel his world start to shrink. “You didn’t honestly think we would take Iron man in without making certain he couldn’t fight back.” The suited man laughed, landing a kick square to Tony’s chest.

Tony huffed, spitting blood onto the floor. “Your employer must really be scared if he had to send 3 men to jump an unarmed man.”

“Not afraid, just smart.” Suit responded, kicking Tony onto his back. “Come on boys, load him up. And make sure he is tied up nice and tight.” Tony’s last thought was of Peter. He wishes he could apologize to him and make sure that the suits had kept their promise. But most of all he hoped that Peter would forgive him, after all no father ever wants to leave their son all alone.


	2. Making the Sacrificing Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter formatting is a little off, I'm still trying to learn this site

Peter couldn’t help but feel like he was on cloud nine. His dad’s doctor’s appointment went better than he could have ever hoped and last night neither of them experienced nightmares for the first time in what felt like forever. This morning gave him hope that they finally had rounded that final curve, they were going to be ok. Peter caught sight of Ned. Picking up his pace he ran over to his friend.

“Ned, so I’m going to talk dad about you coming over this weekend. His really doing good and I know he would love to see you, if your down.”

Ned grinned at Peter’s excited expression. “Yeah man, you know I am always down for a visit at Avengers tower.” Ned playfully punched Peter’s shoulder. “Should I bring the Lego’s?”

“Of course! And if we are lucky, we can get dad to help us out.” Peter replied thinking back to the Hogwarts model that his dad had completed with them. Both he and Ned had learned a few new colorful curse words at the end of that adventure. “No matter how lame he says they are you know he secretly loves them.”

Ned nodded, a serious expression crossing over his face. With Tony involved he would need to pull out the big guns. “If that’s the case, I should probably grab the new Millennium Falcon model.”

Peter clapped his friend on the back, lifting his backpack to his shoulder. “Awesome! I’m really looking forward to this dude. I’ll text you tonight after I give dad the heads up!”

“Sounds great Pete.” Ned replied. “Hey, send over Happy to give me a ride. I always feel like a celebrity when I have a chauffeur!”

Peter laughed throwing his friend a thumbs up before exiting the school doors. He couldn’t wait to tell his dads about their new weekend plans. Ned had been right, it had been far too long since they had hung out and he was excited about the return to normalcy.

~Tony

Tony sputtered awake when his body was assaulted by icy cold water. His shoulders and wrists ached as his body registered his position. Harsh chains encircled his wrists and kept his arms firmly locked above his head, his feet barely touching the ground. “What the fu…”

Tony was interrupted by a dull voice “Good afternoon, Mr. Stark. I hope you had a pleasant trip.”

Taking stock of his surroundings Tony noticed that he was in imprisoned in a dark room. A single flickering bulb provided the only light to the room. Tony could only assume he was being kept in some abandoned bunker of factory. The place smelled like mold and stagnate water. The only furnishings were a chair and a bucket. Tony wrinkled his nose at what the bucket implied.

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark, am I boring you already?”

The dull voice snapped, pulling Tony from his observations. “No, not at all. I just couldn’t help but be distracted by the beautiful scenery.” Tony twisted in his chains trying to locate the other man. “Don’t worry I will give you a 5 star on my Yelp review.” A small chuckle sounded from the far-right back corner causing Tony to swing his body in that direction. Squinting his eyes Tony struggled to adjust to the darkness. “If you don’t mind me asking, I would really like to know who my generous host is.”

Tony stiffened when the stranger finally moved out of the shadows. Just like the others this man was dressed in a high-end suit. His eyes were a dark grey that held no empathy, black hair slicked back away from his face. The man looked like he was enjoying Tony’s predicament, a smug grin plastered to his face. “At least the stories are true, your witty banter does not disappoint.”

Tony gripped his chains trying everything possible to relieve the strain on his shoulders. “Glad I met your expectations, I can die happy.”

“Oh no, you aren’t dying.” Suit cackled. “Not yet, anyway. Boss, has some important questions that need answers and word on the street is you are the only that knows the answers.”

Tony rolled his eyes before glaring at his captured closely. “Ok, ok since you goonies all insist on shopping at ‘Suits R Us’ try adding some color into your lives. Add a bright tie or even a handkerchief.” Tony caught the anger in the man’s eyes right before his monster hand closed around his throat cutting off his voice and air.

“When they said you had a mouth, they didn’t mention how annoying you were.” Suit growled. “Don’t push your luck Stark, my boss doesn’t have near the amount of patience I do.” Giving the prisoner a final threatening squeeze, suit released his grip, returning to his station.

When the pressure released Tony sucked in a haggard breath, the air stinging his freshly bruised throat. “All I was trying to say is, think about it. A splash of color could really change your life!” Tony wheezed out. His jailor threw up his hands before exiting the room, slamming the door roughly behind him. “Wait, I’m not finished! Come back!”

Finally, alone Tony took the time to take stock of his injuries. His ribs ached like a bitch, his head throbbed and made his vision swim. He could tell by the crusty feeling on his face he had multiple cuts and bruises forming. The scar above his heart felt warm and achy and Tony was refusing to acknowledge the return of the abnormal heartbeat. He was fine, he would return to Peter. Sighing Tony felt exhaustion wash over him, he had found himself in jams before but this one was starting to feel different.

“Well Stark, you’ve never done anything half way, why should your kidnapping be any different?” Tony grumbled to himself, testing his chains again finding that that they still held firm. The cell door abruptly flew open letting in two more suits followed closely behind by a third, shorter man. “Tony Stark, it’s a pity it had to come to this. But I did try to warn you.”

Tony’s eyes widen as recognition flooded through him. His eyes finally landing on the third man, anger boiling in his gut. “Thaddeus Ross, you son of a bitch!” Tony snarled lunging as far his restraints allowed. Ross stepped into the light surveying his prisoner.

“I warned you Stark, I told you if you didn’t give me all the information on Steve Rogers that I would have to resort to drastic measures.”

Tony continued pulling against his bonds. The urge to murder the man in front of him burned bright. Ross had broken into his home and assaulted him. But his biggest mistake was threatening Peter, and for that Tony would kill him. “How dare you! I told you everything I know!”

Pity and disappointment filled Ross’s expression. “Tony you and I both know that isn’t true. I was truly hoping that we could work together on this.”

“We were working together.” Tony snapped. “But you crossed the line when you threatened my son and for that I will make you pay!”

Ross sighed, sinking onto the steal metal chair. “You won’t be doing anything other than giving me Steve Rogers location. As of now you are just as guilty as he is." As Ross talked the two men drug in a metal table and began laying out different kinds of menacing instruments.

Tony did his best to keep his attention on Ross, he would not allow these men to intimidate him. “I have no idea what you are talking about it. Maybe you forgot the little detail of Rogers betraying me and leaving me to die in a winter waste land.” Tony spit out.

Ross still looked unconvinced, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I was hoping to do this with no more bloodshed. But due to your incompliance you are now a Rogue Avenger.” Waving his hand to his men Ross sat back and pulled out his phone to distract himself from the screaming that was to come.

Peter~

As soon as Peter stepped off the elevator his spider senses sent a shock over his spine. “Hey dad, are you home?” Peter called, instantly on alert. The house looked relatively in order, nothing seemed to be broken or out of place. It was a little odd that Tony wasn’t there to greet him, but every now and then he would get so caught up in a project that he would stay in the workshop.

Setting his bag down with a thump, Peter headed to his dad’s lab. His heart racing, it was as if his spider senses already knew what he was going to find. Rounding the corner Peter let out a heartbroken gasp. His father’s robots where tipped over and surrounded by shattered glass. His tools and blue prints littered the floor. But the sight that made Peter’s skin crawl was the puddle of blood in the middle of the mess. Peter felt his breath increasing to the point of hyperventilation. Someone had broken in and taken his dad and judging by the amount of blood on the floor and had given him a serious injury. “Friday?!” Peter called, panic fully sinking in now.

When the AI didn’t respond Peter rushed over to the nearest computer. With a few quick key strokes Peter could tell that the AI was completely shut down. It would take a powerful person to hack into Stark Industries and shut down his dad’s AI. Peter stepped back the scene around him overwhelming him. Peter buried his hands deep in his hair, his mind going crazy. What was he going to do? The police couldn’t handle this, whomever did this kidnapped Iron Man for crying out loud. Through his panic an idea struck him, rushing from the room Peter flew up the stairs. _Please, please, please dad. God, I hope you left it there_.

Peter skidded into the living room, flinging himself at the table. There at the center sat the tiny black flip phone. Snatching it up, Peter flipped it open, highlighting the lone name. Peter paused, should he do this? His dad had been very clear to never use this phone. But could he afford not to, this was his dad’s life after all. But Peter knew that no one else would be able to help him.

No, Peter had made up his mind, steeling his nerves he pushed the call button.

After one ring the line picked up.

“Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my friend Alix, I wouldn't have a concrete direction for this story without your help. I will try my best to update every two weeks, it all depends on how my college work load is. But good news, there is ANOTHER winter storm on the way. Making sure I am trapped in the house creates time for me to write! As always let me know what you think!


	3. It Was All For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later in the chapter the story will be from both Peter and Steve's point of view.

~Steve

Steve’s day had started like every other since the Avengers dismantling, uneventful and honestly boring. He sat at his desk looking out the window that showcased the beautiful landscape of Wakanda.  No matter how many times he looked out the window the view always managed to take him by surprise with its beauty.  Steve sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Beautiful or not he was seriously starting to miss New York.  It wasn’t so much the scenery he missed, but the people there and the life that he had. It’s not that he regretted his decision in fact he would do it all again to save Bucky.  What he regretted was how he handled the situation.  After all the chaos had died down, he could see clearly now how he had let Tony down, he should have never lied to him and for that he would always be sorry.

Steve was jolted out of his thoughts by a shrill ring.  _It couldn’t be…._ Digging in his desk drawer, Steve pulled out the small flip phone.  He sucked in a rough breath as Tony’s name flashed a crossed the screen. It must be dire if Tony Stark needed to speak with him.  Steve answered the phone.

“Hello?”

_“Steve Rogers?”_ A small voice questioned.

“Yeah, who is this?”

_“My name is Peter Parker and I need your help.”_

Steve sat back in his chair.  _Was this some kind of prank_? “Look kid, I don’t know who you are or how you got this phone, but this phone was given to Iron man for emergencies only.”

_“This is an emergency!”_ Peter cut him off.  _“Someone took him!”_

“Took him? Iron man?”  Steve questioned, a rock forming in his gut.

_“Yes, and I need your help.”_ The boy paused _. “I have no one else that can help me. And after everything you owe him.”_

Steve felt those last words like a punch to the face.  He could tell by the boy’s tone that there was more to that statement than what he was letting on.  “Where are you, kid?”

_“The old Avengers tower.”_

Steve stood up moving to his closet, grabbing a travel bag, he began to throw clothes inside.  “All right, Peter I’ll be there in a few hours.”

“ _Thank you, please hurry!”_ Steve could hear the tremble in the boy’s voice.  It was obvious that he was very scared. But there was something nagging at the back of his mind.

“Hey, kid, how do you know Tony Stark.” Steve asked as he zipped the bag and hefted it over his shoulder.

There was a long pause at the other end of the phone. _“Tony Stark, is my father.”_

Steve halted, confusion washing over him. “Tony never said he had a son!”

A bitter laugh came from the other side of the phone.  _“Yeah, it seems there is a lot that the two of you didn’t share.”_

Steve could feel the bitterness radiating through the phone. “Look, Peter,” He started.

“ _It doesn’t matter right now, all I want is to find my dad.”_ The boy hastily cut Steve off.  _“Call me when you get here.”_ With that the line went dead. 

Steve pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it. Tony Stark had a secret son, a twinge of sadness flashed through him.  Tony clearly hadn’t trusted the team enough to tell them, then again considering how it all turned out Steve couldn’t blame him.  Recalling the bitterness in the boy’s voice Steve could only assume that Peter hated him, something more had happened since Siberia of that he was certain.  Even so, the boy was right, it didn’t matter that Steve and Tony didn’t agree on the Accords, Steve would find his old friend. Sighing, Steve tucked the phone into his back pocket as he exited his room. After everything that they had been through he owed Tony that much. He was going to bring Tony Stark home.

~Peter

Peter sat on the cold hard floor in the middle of his father’s workshop, his knees pulled tight to his chest and his knuckles throbbing. It had been two hours since he had hung up on Steve Rogers, with nothing to do other than wait, Peter felt like he was spiraling.  Where was his dad? Was he hurt? Why was he taken?  All these thoughts consumed him, constricting his chest and making it hard to breathe.

Peter sucked in a harsh breath trying to calm himself. Rogers promised that he would be here, Peter had to keep his head until then.  After his phone call with Captain America, Peter hadn’t known what to do.  What does a son do when their father had been brutally kidnapped from his own home?  Peter had paced the living room a short while before finding his way to his dad’s workshop.  Even without the Captain here he could at least search for clues.  As he had searched the lab all he found was a piece of paper that read _“The 117 remembers!”_. He had spent the last few hours trying to figure out what that meant to no avail. Feeling absolutely useless, Peter had thrown his Stark tablet to the floor and punched the wall, effectively splitting his knuckles wide open. 

Peter looked at his knuckles, the blood was beginning to clot, and the tissue had discolored to a nasty shade of red.  It was odd, logically he knew the wound hurt but yet he couldn’t emotionally register the pain.  If his dad were here, he would have lectured Peter about being reckless.  Not only had he put a fairly big hole in the wall, but he injured himself in the process.  Peter could picture the Tony Stark rant now.

_“Kid, what have I told you about letting your emotions get the better of you? Take it from a seasoned professional, too much emotion can get you killed!  Besides look at my wall, what do you think that I’m made from money!”_

Peter grinned as he wiped tears from his eyes.  His dad was always making lame jokes like that to defuse the tension.  But Tony wasn’t here this time to remind him to keep his calm, this time Peter was on his own.  Taking a deep breathe through his nose Peter prepared himself to start his search again.  A vibration in his pocket drew his attention.  Taking the phone from his pocket Peter saw Steve’s name flash across the screen.

“Are you here?” Peter questioned, avoiding pleasantries.

_“Yeah, you going to let me in?”_

Peter got to his feet and moved to his father’s keyboard, typing out a few quick codes.  “There, the doors should be unlocked. I’m in dad’s lab, I assume you remember how to get here.”

_“Got it, see you in a few.”_

Peter clicked the phone shut, he only had to wait a few minutes before the one and only Captain America came striding into his father’s lab.  Peter swallowed thickly as many emotions flooded his system at once.  This was the first time he had seen Steve since the airport in Germany.  Since he had put a shield through his father’s chest.

 Anger was the first emotion that Peter distinguished from the mass surrounding him.  He wanted to give into it and go up to the man that had left his dad broken for over a month and punch him square in his face. He wanted to scream and rage at Steve, to make him hurt like they had hurt.  The only thing that held him back was the second emotion, relief.  Relief that Steve was here, that he still cared enough to come.  Maybe ‘care’ wasn’t the right term, it could be guilt or a sense of duty, either way the man was here.

The first thing Steve noticed when he had entered the room was the broken glass strewn around the floor.  In the center of the room was a puddle of dried blood.  Tony’s blood.  The second thing he noticed was the young teen sitting at the mechanics desk, staring the super soldier down.  Steve watched as anger flashed across the boy’s face and he tensed himself for the kids attack.  He wouldn’t have blamed the kid, but he had hoped to postpone this part.  Just as soon as Steve thought Peter was going to have a go at him the boy seemed to deflate right in front of him.  All traces of anger melted from his face to reveal a scared and exhausted boy.

“Peter,” Steve said, stepping forward to approach the boy.  “Tell me what happened.”

Peter looked tiredly at the man in front of him.  “I came home from school and dad wasn’t upstairs waiting for me like he normally is. I came downstairs to find all this.” The boy gestured to the mess surrounding them.  “Friday is offline, and dad is just gone.”

Peter let out a short sob as he finished.  Steve reached out to touch the kid but then thought better of it.  He knew that the last thing Peter wanted right now was to be comforted by the man that betrayed his father. “Peter, did the people that took Tony, leave anything behind?”

Peter nodded and handed the captain the paper.  Steve read the words a ghost of a memory itching at the back of his mind. The 117, it sounded vaguely familiar but not in a good way.  Folding the note, he faced the teen. “The 117, does that mean anything to you?”

Peter shook his head.  “I have never heard of any group by that name.  And if dad did, he would have kept that from me.  After everything that happened with the Avengers dismantling, he kept his work tightlipped.”  Peter rubbed the tense muscles at the back of his neck.  “Dad said that the politicians were out for blood and under no circumstances was I to go near that situation.”

Steve felt a pang of guilt.  Clearly Tony had been afraid of something, but the problem was figuring out what that was.  If there was one thing that Tony Stark was good at it was keeping a secret.  Steve internally cringed at the question he needed to ask the boy.  “Peter, what happened after Siberia?”

Hatred flashed over Peter’s brown eyes. “Why the hell are you asking that?”

Steve flinched back from the venom in the young man’s voice.  “I need to try and figure out what your dad was up too.  I’m just trying to find him.” He said, running a hand awkwardly through his hair.

Peter let out a slight crazed laugh.  “Well let’s see, the first week was spent in the hospital, three of those seven days he was in a coma. Something to do with a vibranium shield piercing his chest cavity.” Steve took a stumbling step back as Peter’s words ran him over. If Peter noticed he gave him no mercy.  “When he finally woke up, he wouldn’t talk, eat, or sleep.  It took me breaking down in his arms begging him not to die on me.  He made me a promise, ya know, that he wouldn’t die on me.” 

Peter swiped angrily at the tears threatening to spill over.  “It got a little better after that.  He left the hospital and was following his PT as instructed.  But he kept getting these weird dizzy spells and chest pains.  It took him passing out at a meeting for the doctors to find out that vibranium shield had caused additional trauma to his already weakened heart.”

Steve swallowed against the tightening in his throat.  “Peter, I’m so sorry.  I never meant,”

“You never meant for what? To almost kill my dad?  To leave him to bleed out and freeze to death?” Peter starred at the super soldier, in that moment he seemed so small.  But Peter felt no sympathy for the man in front of him. In that moment Peter wanted nothing more than for the super soldier to leave.  He wanted to curl up with his dad on the sofa and watch Star Wars for the hundredth time.  

Steve let out a broken sigh, rubbing at the moisture collecting in his own eyes. “The Winter Soldier, Bucky, had no control over his actions.  He was tortured and brainwashed.  I couldn’t let him be taken in, he is my friend and all I wanted to do is help him.” Steve clasped his hands in front of him in an almost pleading gesture.  “I’m not asking you to forgive me I’m just asking you to try and understand.”

Peter cocked his head, absorbing what the captain said.  He tried to picture if that had been Ned and what he would have done.  It would suck to know that his friend was put in that kind of situation but that still didn’t explain why Steve had attacked his dad that way.  Maybe he hadn’t lived enough years or maybe it was the generational difference, perhaps he was missing a big part of the story.  Regardless he wasn’t about to let Rogers off the hook. 

“What I understand is that you were unwilling to live without your friend.  You were willing to do whatever it took to get him out alive.  Damn the consequences.” Peter stood from his chair and crossed the room.  Stopping at the door he faced the super soldier.  “But did you ever stop and consider the people that can’t live without Tony Stark?” With that he left.

Closing his eyes Steve lifted his face towards the ceiling, emotions raged within him, regret, sorrow, and anger.  He had been so focused on saving Bucky, that he hadn’t once considered the damage he would leave behind.  Steve had counted on Tony to piece the wreckage back together.  Stark had always been the best one to handle the government officials and business men.  Steve had always seen Tony as a man made of iron never as just a man and there laid his mistake.

Running a hand across his face, Steve moved to Tony’s desk.  Tossing the note to the side Steve began rummaging through the contents of the drawer.  After a few moments of finding nothing of importance Steve slammed the door closed and sank onto the chair in defeat. Drumming his fingers against his thigh Steve studied the desk it seemed like a normal desk for Tony.  Papers strewn about, tools and wires also scattered the surface. Steve also noted a row of books lined against the wall.  Normally he wouldn’t have found that weird but the more he starred the more he found it out of character for the mechanic.  In all his years of knowing Stark, Steve had never seen him read a book.  Everything was on a tablet or the man was busy building something.  Leaning forward Steve studied the books, most of them were about engineering or chemistry but the last one was titled ‘Atlas of the Human Heart’.

Scowling Steve grabbed the book, it was heavier than he had expected and seemed oddly disproportioned.  As he inspected the book in his hands Steve noticed most of the pages were lose and folded in on themselves.  When Steve opened the book, its pages fell out onto the desk in a heap. The captain froze when he realized what the pages contained. This wasn’t a book on information on the human heart it was a file on the rogue avengers.  The file detailed their locations and activities.  Had Tony been planning on turning this over to Ross?  Steve shook that thought from his mind, of course he wouldn’t have.  Looking closer Steve could see he had been tracking them for weeks, shuffling through the papers Steve noticed that there were entries of false locations and leads.  

Steve sat back in the chair letting the papers fall from his hands as the pieces to the puzzle fell into place.  Tony Stark had been protecting them over the past month.  He kept Ross of their scent, giving them a head start and keeping them out of jail.  Anger coursed through Steve as he picked up a packet of papers titled “Why the Accords are Shit.  How 117 countries got it wrong!”  Tony had been working on an appeal for the Accords before he went missing.  He was trying to bring everyone home.

Slamming the packet down on the desk Steve shot to his feet.  He knew who had Tony and it was time to make Thaddeus Ross pay.  Even if he had to take down 117 countries to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to update, I got sick and didn't feel like writing much. I also have been working on a Supernatural Story with another author so keep a look out for that! Thank you for reading, comments are always welcome!


	4. Promises Broken and Promises Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony trying to stay strong under Ross's relentless torture and Steve seeing a side of Peter no one has witnessed before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! College is trying to kick my ass and then adding some family drama on top of that really wrecked my schedule. This was a pain to write and I ended up re-writing this like 3 times. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy!

~ Tony

Tony grunted barely holding back his scream, his agony mounting with each new device that Ross tested on his flesh.  Between the stabbing, burning, and slicing he had last track of time.  Tony huffed out a breath trying to calm the erratic beating of his heart and the fresh pain it festered in his chest.

“Tony, I swear to you this will all stop if you just give me a location.” Ross smirked from his chair eyes flitting a crossed Stark’s broken body.

Tony sucked in a few more harsh breaths, his bruised and broken ribs aching from the effort.  He lifted his bruised face to the ceiling sighing in relief as the stale water dripped onto his face. The water helped remind him that he could still feel something other than pain. Dropping his head Tony met Ross’s cold gaze, there he found no pity, no honesty, only amusement. He really was the bastard of the of the decade. But Tony had to give the man credit; he was awfully creative with his games of torture.

Even so, the team was counting on him and his strength and it was that thought that kept Tony going.  It would take a lot more than this torture to break him.   Tony shook his head sending water, sweat, and blood splattering on his loathsome companions’ fine dress.  He grinned at their looks of disgust before he replied in typical Tony Stark fashion.  “I said it once, but I’ll say it again, stick it where the sun don’t shine.”

Ross raised a hand and gestured lazily to his henchmen.  The man moved behind Tony and out of his eye sight.  Tony shifted against his chains trying to find the man.  The second man grabbed Tony’s chained wrists holding him in place.  “No peeking Stark, what’s coming next is a surprise.”

Tony struggled against the hold of the man, he cursed these chains and he cursed his weakened body.  The crackling of fire and the smell of smoke assaulted his senses and his brow furrowed in confusion. How long had the fire been burning and why would they need it when the place clearly had electricity. It was only when the sound of searing metal greeted his ears did the panic set in.  They meant to brand him.  Tony renewed his struggle against his captors, but his blood weakened exhausted body couldn’t put up much of a fight.  The first goon came back into view brandishing the flaming blade. Tony’s eyes flickered to the blade, chest heaving, before landing back on Ross.

“Last chance Stark, I’m growing tired of this game.” Tony’s only response was to spit at the bastard. Ross sighed, bored.  Clearly, he needed to go about this differently, find a new weak spot to exploit. Ross nodded to one of his goons before getting up from his chair.  “Once you are done return to my office.  There are matters to discuss,” Ross paused, gripping Tony roughly by the chin. “Don’t fret Stark, I’ll be back soon enough, and I will get the answers I’m looking for. I always get what I want, and this time will be no different.” Ross released Tony with a shove and exited the room the cell door snapping shut.

Tony didn’t get a chance to think on Ross’s parting words before his back was met with the red-hot blade, slicing a burning path from his right shoulder to his left hip.  Tony let out an agonizing scream, the knife cut so deep that even the temperature of blade couldn’t completely cauterize the wound.  Thick heavy blood streamed over the angry burns irritating them further. In that moment Tony’s world centered around one thing, pain.  Tears streamed down his face as he let out a sob, his vision spotting with black as he struggled to remain conscious.

The man made several more cuts mapping out Tony’s back once satisfied with his work he set the blade down on his torture cart. Tony didn’t get the chance to recover before the man’s fist brutally connected with his gut.  Tony’s breath left him in a whoosh his lungs struggle to regain the life-giving air.

His torturer reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and began wiping his work from his hands. Tony panted while he watched the pristine fabric soon become soiled with his blood.  For some reason the blood on the fabric bothered him. It echoed a hideous memory of his father.  Howard never missed a chance to remind Tony that his entire existence was born of pain and blood and it was a stain on this world.  When the man finished cleaning the gore from his hands, he balled the fabric up and threw it to the ground and he swiftly exited the room.

Tony stared at the ruined fabric for a moment before he closed his eyes as a weak chuckle left him.  It was almost to perfect; the handkerchief was ruined and now that it was tarnished it was tossed away like garbage.  Tony could relate to that he had always been damaged, and he did his own far share of damaging. He wrecked a lot of things and lives in the process. Peter was his only silver lining but even, so he didn’t doubt he had set the kid up for some kind of pain and suffering.

A small tear slipped from his battered eye.  Tony believed he was doing this to protect his estranged friends, the world to, but there was another ugly reason behind his motives.  This was his punishment, his recompense to the world.  For most of his life he had made his profit from murder and war, he had thought becoming Iron man and fighting against tyranny would redeem himself. But that had been a foolish lie he told himself.  Even as Iron man he caused death and destruction and worse he destroyed his friends lives by signing those cursed Accords.  No matter how hard he tried Tony seemed to be a screw-up, so maybe this is how his story ended, tortured to the edge of insanity before Ross grew tired of the game and ended his miserable life.  But he would do this one thing right and keep his friends safe. If there was one positive thing the great Howard Stark taught his son, it was to have a will made of metal.  Tony had gone above and beyond that, he was Iron man, and he was about to prove that iron was not so easily broken.

~Avengers Tower

Peter sat on the living room couch picking out tiny fragmented concrete from his knuckles.  The skin was red and angry, blood still slowly oozed from the shallow cuts.  Peter hissed pulling the last sliver of concrete from his skin.  Flexing his hand Peter ignored the sting of pain that traveled up his hand.  This pain was nothing but an annoyance and he hardly felt the need to acknowledge it.  The real pain was buried deep in his heart, it was the pain of not knowing where his father was or what was happening to him.  It was the knowledge of having to call upon that Captain to help him.  But it was also the sinking suspicion that his may not have a happy ending and that was something that Peter wasn’t sure he could live with. 

Peter tensed when his enhanced hearing picked up the sound of Rogers heavy footsteps.  His temper was still hot from their previous conversation and Peter wasn’t sure if he was ready to go another round with the man.

Peter turned just in time to see Steve enter the room.  “Peter, I found something!” Steve crossed the room dropping a heavy packet onto the boy’s lap.

Peter gather the papers his eyes scanning over them quickly.  These were reforms to the Accords why would his father have these?  “What are these?”

“Those are the documents that your father has been working,” Steve paused as he caught the dark look on Peter’s face. “He was trying to bring us all home.”

Peter slammed the papers down on the coffee table as he stood up and began to pace the room.  Steve could hear Peter muttering under his breath as the boy ran his hands through his hair with intense agitation.  Peter abruptly stopped and turned to face the Captain. “So, are you telling me my father was taken because of the Rogue Avengers?  Because of you?”

Steve took Peter’s abandoned spot on the couch and ran a hand over his tired face.  “That is my current running theory, yes.”

Peter cursed anger boiling inside him.  “What else did you find?”  Steve held out the note to Peter. “What of it?  I already know what it says.”

Steve dropped the note onto the packet.  “It says “ _The 117remembers!_ ” that is the number of countries that signed the Accords.  If your father had been working on reforming the Accords so that we could return home, he would be going up against those 117.” Steve could see Peter’s face pale as the kid was catching up on his train of thought.  “There is one person I know that would go to such lengths to stop this from happening.”

Peter held up his hand.  “Thaddeus Ross.” Steve jumped as Peter kicked the coffee table sending it flying through the room.  “I should have seen that one sooner.  There many times I would catch dad on the phone with him and they were arguing.” 

Peter met Steve’s concerned gaze and let out a humorless laugh.  “This is rich of course dad would be taken instead of you.” Steve felt a shiver go up his spine at the boy’s cold words. “Hasn’t my dad been through enough, given enough?”

“Peter, everything that has happened I know it isn’t fair and I feel bad about how everything turned out, but.” Steve tried but Peter scoffed and turned his back on the super soldier.  Frustration bubbled up in Steve the kid had a right to be angry, but they were getting no where like this. 

Steve crossed over to Peter and grabbed him by the shoulders so he could get the boy to face him.  What he didn’t expect was to be shoved so roughly away that he found himself flat on his back.  He had been caught off guard sure, but fully-grown men couldn’t do what this kid just did. Steve stood cautiously eyeing the teen with a new curiosity. 

“This isn’t the first time we’ve met is it?” Steve asked as memories of the Germany came into focus. The voice and mannerisms of the teen were so familiar it was almost embarrassing that Steve didn't see it before.  Peter looked down at his hands, his own outburst surprising him. “You are the Spiderman.  I’m sure of it.”

Peter clenched his hands into his fist, glaring at the man in front of him.  His dad would be furious at him for letting Steve figure out his secret identity but he couldn't find it in him to care.  He was too angry. “It doesn’t matter.  It doesn’t change anything.” 

It was Steve’s turn to let out a fake laugh. “Kid, it changes a lot or at least explains a lot.” Steve rolled his shoulders his mind racing.  “How could Tony allow his own kid to fight in something like that?”

“It’s not like I gave him much of a choice after I found out what was going on.”  Peter hissed out quickly defending his dad.  “He was against it for the record but there was no way I was going to sit on the sidelines while you tore the Avengers apart.”    

Steve clenched his teeth guilt and frustration tearing at him. This kid really knew how to hit him where it hurt!  “Enough Peter!  I get it, you hate me and most days I hate myself too.  There is nothing I can say to get you to fully understand my reasonings.  What happened with your father in Siberia will always be one of my greatest regrets.”  Peter opened his mouth to argue but Steve raised a hand to silence him. He crossed his arms and snapped his mouth shut as he fought against the urge to interrupt Steve.

“You called me to help find Tony and that is why I'm here.  I want to find him, but I can’t do that if we keep having these arguments.” Steve eyed Peter, the boy shifting his weight from foot to foot. “Please can we put this away for now so we can find your dad.” Peter clenched and unclenched his fists, angry tears stinging his eyes.  Hatred still burned in his heart, but he could hear reason in the Captain’s words. If anything that pissed him off even more but now wasn't the time to fight.  They needed to work together to find his dad.

Peter gave a short nod and Steve let out a sigh of relief.  Grabbing his phone Steve quickly punched in a number and brought the phone to his ear.  Thanks to his spider hearing Peter could listen to the entire conversation. The person at the other end was Sam Wilson.

_“Steve, where are you?”_

“Home. It’s time for all of us to come home.  We need all hands-on deck.”

_“That bad?”_

“Trust me Sam, this is important, and I need all your help.”

There was a short pause at the other end.  “ _Alright Steve, send us the coordinates we will be there as soon as possible.”_  Steve hung up the phone and noticed Peter giving him a knowing look. “What?”

Peter shook his head.  “You didn’t tell them.” Steve kept his face blank as the boy continued.  “You didn’t tell them because if you did, they wouldn’t come.” Steve felt his stomach clench because he had in all honestly, been afraid of that.

“Peter, it doesn’t matter they are coming and even if they don’t want to stay, once they see what your father’s been doing they will help.” Steve pleaded but he wasn’t entirely sure who he was trying to convince Peter or himself.

Peter scoffed as he crossed his arms catching the Captain’s uncertain tone. “You hope.” Steve reached out to grasp his shoulder but dropped his arm when the boy glared at him.  Peter sighed exhaustion washing over him. “You told my dad that you were a team, you tell me that your team will want to help, you tell me you will save my dad.  Stop making promises that you can’t keep.”

Steve studied the boy in front of him his heart aching at the pain he saw.  Peter was a mess his knuckles bloody, brown curls in disarray, and eyes rimmed red.  The more he looked at Peter the more desperation he could sense radiating from him.  Steve remembered Peter saying that Tony promised to never leave him.  If Tony were to die Peter would be all alone and that thought was starting to terrify Steve.  Peter was powerful with a lot of underlying rage inside him.  Without Tony, Steve could clearly see that Peter would be lost and filled with even more rage.  And what Peter would do with that rage scared Steve the most.  

The solution was simple.  Steve would save Tony and Peter would go back to the sweet teenager he had met in Germany.  “For what it is worth Peter this is a promise I intend to keep.”

Peter walked up to Steve until they stood a few inches apart, he looked at the man in front of him with an unwavering gaze.  Steve did his best not to squirm under the kid’s eye.  He felt as if Peter was trying to look into his soul and see what type of man he really was.  After a moment Peter took a step back.  “I can only hope that you are not lying. I pray that you can keep your word and save my dad.”

Peter stepped around the man and walked to the door. There he stopped and without turning to look back at Steve, Peter added in a low dark whisper.  “Because I don’t know what will happen or what I’ll do if you don’t.”    

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you guys so much for the reviews and kudos it helps keep me going!!!


	5. Maybe You Weren't the Villian After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogue Avengers must decide whether Tony deserves their help or not. Peter comes face-to-face with the people that hurt his dad. Tony realizes he may have to break a big promise.

Steve sat in Stark’s living room staring out the window at the landing base.  Sam and the others should be arriving any minute now and Steve couldn’t ignore the anxious pit growing in his stomach.  He had assured Peter that they would help but Steve couldn’t ignore the rage and betrayal everyone had expressed after Germany.  Steve’s super hearing caught the sound of the engine before the plane came into view, he twisted his hands turning his knuckles white, it was time no turning back now.

Steve stood in the entryway and watched as Sam, Natasha, Clint, and Bucky exited the aircraft.  They all looked a little worse for wear, but they were here, now came the hard part, getting them to stay.

Sam caught sight of Steve and he slung his duffel over his shoulder. “Alright Rogers, we’re here, what’s the big emergency?”

Steve gazed at his friends and gestured for them to follow him inside.  The Rogue Avengers took a seat and waited for their Captain to debrief them. Bucky studied his friend as Steve began to pace a hole into the rooms floor.  Steve was flushed pale and his eyes were shadowed by dark bruises caused from lack of sleep. Whatever was going on had stressed his friend to the max.  He hadn’t seen Steve this worked up since that day in Siberia when Tony found out the truth of his parents’ death. “Steve get on with it.” Bucky urged.

Steve clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists.  “First I need you all to promise you will stay and hear me out.  Let me finish before you cast judgment.”  The team members past bewildered looks to one another before giving hesitant nods.

Steve sucked in a deep breath.  It was now or never. “I called you all here because Tony is in trouble and needs our help.” Steve hunched his shoulders as his ears were assaulted by protests.

“You can’t be serious Steve, why on earth would we ever help him?”  Sam shouted as he shot up from the couch.

“I’m sorry Steve, I have to agree with Sam here. After everything that happened, after all these months on the run…” Clint trailed off with a shake of his head.

Natasha studied Steve carefully, her eyes steely.  “I don’t get it Steve, you of all people.”

“Enough!”  Steve shouted, slashing his hand through the air.  “You promised to hear me out.” 

Sam clamped his mouth shut and sank back to his spot on the couch.  “Fine, but this better be really good.” He gestured for Steve to continue.

“After everything that happened in Germany and Siberia, I had given Tony a phone to use to contact me if he ever needed help. Yesterday I got a call from Tony’s son,”

“Tony has a son?” Clint interrupted then held his hands up in apology at Steve’s look.

“Peter found Tony’s lab ransacked with blood on the floor.  There was a note that claimed vengeance on Tony.”

Natasha held up her hand to stop Steve. “I am still failing to see what this has to do with us.  So far this to me sounds like Tony got himself into a mess and he needs to get himself out.”

“The point is that Tony has been working nonstop to bring all of us home.  He went against the Accords for us!  Ross took him and is doing God knows what to him.  Tony needs us!” Steve shouted trying to get his point across.

Natasha’s eyes flashed dangerously at Ross’s name.  “What did the note say?”  Steve held the note out to her. Natasha took the note and read it quickly, slamming the note onto the coffee table she stood and headed to the window.  “Ross is a ruthless politician that will stop at nothing to further his cause.  If he has Tony, there is no telling what he will do.”

“Shit,” Clint said, tossing the note.  “That crazy son of a bitch took on Thaddeus Ross by himself.  He’s smart enough to know that something like this could happen.”

Steve dropped Tony’s file onto the coffee table with a loud thump.  “He was taking this all the way to Washington.”

Sam sat forward and began shifting through the papers.  “Ross and his followers will look at this as treason!  What the hell was he thinking?”  He cursed.

Bucky clenched a specific paper in his hand his heart pounding in disbelief.  “He was demanding a full pardon for me.” His eyes shot over to Steve.  “Why would he do that after everything I did?”

“Because he isn’t the heartless man that everyone likes to paint him out to be.” Peter stated as he entered the room.

Steve turned to look at the boy.  His eyes were red and his hair was a mess. Steve swore Peter looked worse every time he saw him.  Peter glared at the Avengers in front of him and crossed his arms.  “So, are you here to help or degrade my father even more?”

Clint let out a low whistle.  “Easy there pint size, we are all on the same side.”

Peter flashed the archer a venomous look.  “Are we?  It didn’t sound that way earlier.”

“Peter, please,” Steve sighed.  “They just needed a moment; I promise they are here to help.”

“Then answer me!” Peter hissed, pinning the Rouge Avengers down with a hateful glare. “Are you here to help?”

Bucky looked from the boy to the paper in his hands.  Setting it down he stood up from his seat.  “I will help you.”

Natasha turned from her spot at the window.  “Your father doesn’t deserve anything that Ross will do to him.  I will help you.”

Clint moved from the couch and stood in front of Peter.  Peter stood unwavering under the man’s gaze and only slightly flinched when Clint placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.  “You have my bow, kid.  Every son needs his father even if they are a huge pain in my ass.”

Sam gave his friends a look of slight disbelief before throwing his hands up in defeat.  “What the hell, if we go down, we go down together, right.”

Steve let out a breath that he didn’t even know he had been holding.  “Thank you, guys.”

“Ok, now that the team bonding stuff is all done can we get started?”  Peter huffed out shrugging out from under Clint’s hand.  “When you are finished with the mushy friendship crap I’ll be in dad’s lab.”

The team stared after the kid in confusion. “Damn Steve, I know his dad is missing and all but what is with the attitude?”  Clint asked.

Steve sighed wiping a tired hand over his face.  “He was there in Germany.”

“What do you mean he was there?  I never saw him….” Natasha started. “The Spiderling?”

Steve nodded.  “He is Spiderman.”

“So, he saw a rough fight, but he is acting like _we_ are the ones that are torturing his dad.” Sam huffed out with a little indignantly.

Steve pinched his nose trying to will away his growing headache.  “There is more to it Sammy.  Tony got real hurt in Siberia.  He almost died.  In Peter’s eyes we did torture his dad, we almost killed him. Now he is missing, and it is because he was trying to bring us home.  If I was in his shoes, I think I would hate us too.”

Bucky placed a comforting hand on Steve’s shoulder.  “Then lets not keep him waiting lets go get Ironman back.”

~Tony

Tony hung limply from his chains, his wrists and shoulders no longer felt the pain from straining to hold his weight.  He no longer felt hot or cold. It was possible his body could only feel numb from all the blood loss. The only sound that filled the room was that of his ragged breathing.  Tony closed his eyes and concentrated on his heartrate willing the extremely erratic rhythm to slow.  Over the course of the day he could feel his heart rate accelerate and suddenly drop causing insurmountable pain.  Tony had been counting the beats his heart skipped the past few hours and the number was increasing. A small tear escaped his eye when Tony's thoughts shifted to Peter he could feel himself slipping, his heart quickly giving away.  He didn't want to leave his little boy alone, he had made a promise to always come home but, Tony groaned when he felt his chest tighten and his heart give a hard thump as it tried to recover from its skipped beat. Another tear leaked down his face and Tony let out a shaky breath.  "I'm so sorry Peter but I don't think I can keep my promise this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry this is late, I promise this is not abandoned! My internship is kicking my ass with long hours and crazy clients. I know this a short update but I wanted to give you guys something. I want to thank you so much for all the comments and kudos they really keep me going. Also I am taking ideas for upcoming chapters so feel free to let me know your ideas! Take care!


	6. Did You Let Him Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve must decide if he should let Peter come along on the rescue mission. Tony needs to decide how much pain he can endure before he forgives himself. Let the feelings commence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Imitating Mushu) I liiiiiiiiiiiive! Hello my friends, it's true, I have returned from the great unknown with this short update. Yes, I completely intend to finish this story even if it kills me! I apologize for the wait but life has conspired to kick me while I'm down. I got a new job, was briefly hospitalized with pneumonia, was in and out of the ER with my parent's when they caught the pneumonia, and then decided to get a new puppy (a monster really). I promise to try and not make you guys wait another two months for an update and I truly appreciate all the kudos and comments, they give me life! But any way back to the regularly scheduled Irondad!

~Steve

It didn’t take the team long to come up with a list of suspects in Tony’s kidnapping and narrow that list down to the perpetrator.  There may be a lot of people in the world that hold a grudge against Tony Stark, but Secretary Ross had a special hatred for Tony that was obvious to the whole world.  Natasha only needed fifteen minutes with a keyboard to uncover Ross’s heinous plan.  Pulling Tony out of the peace talks would allow Ross complete control of the committee thus effectively ruining the Avengers initiative. Steve could only wonder how far Ross would go to shut Tony up until the committees were over.

Natasha pushed her chair away from the monitors a hard glint in her eyes. “I think I got him!”

Steve hurried over; eyes trained on the red dot pulsing on the screen.  Steve crumbled his brow.  “That’s not far from here. If Ross went through all this trouble to get Tony away from the peace talks wouldn’t he get him as far away as possible?”

Clint moved in to see the results of Natasha’s less than legal search.  “Bastard must be very confident that he wouldn’t be found out. Bet he didn’t expect us to come looking for Stark.”

Sam nodded in agreement.  “We can be there in less than twenty.” Sam paused, eyes flitting to the doorway.  “Are we going to tell the kid?”

Bucky stood from his chair and pulled a gun from the holster at his hip.  Bucky checked the magazine to make sure his weapon was fully loaded for the fight a head.  “This is personal for the kid.  If any of us were in his position, would you want to be kept in the dark?”

Sam’s face fell flat at the soldier’s words.  “Come on guys, the kid is like 16! We shouldn’t bring him along on something so dangerous as this! Besides we have no idea what we are going to find there.”

That last statement held heavily over the room. Steve quickly considered his friend’s worries, but he already knew in his heart what they had to do.  “The kid has already seen a lot.  Peter was there in Germany and held his own against us, we know what he’s capable of.”

Sam groaned in disgust at the captain’s logic.  “Steve this is his dad.  What if things don’t turn out the way we want. What will that do to him then?”

Steve didn’t even want to consider that possibility.  Before he answered Sam a photo on a bookshelf caught his attention.  Looking at the photo closer Steve noticed it was a picture of Tony and Peter. Steve smirked picking up the photo to get a closer look.  The first thing Steve noticed was Tony wearing a bright red shirt that read _I am Irondad_ and Peter had on a gold shirt that read _I am_ _IronSon._  The two of them looked ridiculously happy and were laughing hard at something unknown. Tony had an arm draped over Peter’s shoulders holding him close as he used him as a support from laughing so hard. In return Peter had his arm wrapped around Tony’s waist, his eyes glistening with happy tears. 

“Steve?” Steve gave a slight jump at Natasha’s questioning voice.  Placing the picture back on the shelf Steve turned to face his team.  “Peter is going.”  Steve held a hand up to silent Sam’s immediate protests.  “I am telling him whether you like it or not.  I am not going to be the one to try and stop him.”

A slight knock stopped any further augments.  Peter stood in the doorway a look of curiosity on his face. “I heard some raised voices, am I interrupting something?”

Steve gave a final glance at the photo on the shelf then turned to the boy.  “Actually, Peter we found something.”

“Steve,” Sam started giving the Captain a hard-disapproving look.

Steve ignored him and continued. “We have a location.  We are confident we will find your dad there. “ 

For the first time since Steve arrived at the tower Peter looked hopeful.  He no longer had an air of mistrust and anger.

“What are we waiting for,” Peter yelled running from the room.  “Let’s go get my dad!”

Steve picked up his Wakandan shield from the coffee table and turned to his team.  “You heard the kid, time to go.”

Sam shoved himself away from the wall and grabbed his duffel from the floor.  “I got a bad feeling about this.” He grumbled lowly, Steve only catching the words thanks to his enhanced hearing.

Steve gripped his shield tighter as he followed after Peter.  “Please Tony just hold on a bit longer.”

 

~Tony

Tony sputtered as he tried to clear the blood out of his throat, he refused to die by choking on his own blood. Tony could tell Ross was quickly losing his patience with him. Honestly, Tony really couldn’t care a less, but the more aggravated Thaddeus became he resorted to more creative and painful measures.  Ross’s henchmen had successfully turned his body into nothing but a mass of blood and pain.  All his joint’s ached and burned, his breathing had turned to shallow raspy gasps, and his heart stuttered unevenly, struggling to keep the beat. 

Through all the pain Tony could only register exhaustion.  He no longer cared when Ross returned for another round of questioning.  When the pain started Tony could now feel himself begin to float away. After the latest round, Tony was finding it hard to ground himself and return to his body. Could pain cause hallucinations? Or maybe he was finally dying, either way he just wanted this to be over. 

Tony felt slight vibrations in the walls causing dust to rain down. Tony tried to lift his head as shouts and blasts reverberated through his cell, but pain raced down his spine causing him to groan.

Maybe if he allowed himself to float a bit farther, he wouldn’t have to feel anymore.  He had done his job; he had kept quiet.  His team was safe and Peter, God Peter, his son would be sad, but he knew he would be safe with Rhodey and Pepper.

Another vibration rocked Tony’s cell sending violent waves of pain through his body. Tony gasped as he struggled to catch his breath his vision darkening at the corners. It was too much, the pain was overwhelming, and he had to let go.  Tony smiled as he thought of Peter, a violent shiver wracking his body.

 It was so easy to let go.

 

~Peter

 Peter grunted as he sent an enemy flying with a powerful kick.  He felt no pity as the man’s body cracked against a wall and crumpled to the ground.  Peter was like a madman decking and weaving around oncoming attacks.  He attacked his enemies quickly and without mercy, each blow he landed filled him with satisfaction.  He smiled at the pain he was causing; he took great pleasure knowing he was repaying the pain that they had inflicted on his dad.  His actions were justified.

Peter ignored the looks of concern that the Avengers were sending his way.  Nothing was going to stop him from reaching his dad.  He was prepared to destroy anything and anyone that got in his way. Peter flipped through the air grabbing the gun from his new opponent’s hands.  The poor soul barely had a moment to register what happened before Peter brutally smashed the butt of the gun against his face sending him roughly to the ground. 

Peter sneered under his mask as he unloaded the weapon before throwing it roughly to the floor.  He was quickly growing agitated, he wanted this to be over with.

“Steve I’m moving on a head.” Peter yelled over his shoulder.

“Peter wait!  We should stick together!” Steve called, landing a punch to his opponent’s jaw.

Peter ignored him, they were the Avengers and didn’t need him to take care of these gnats.  Swinging himself over the rest of the fight Peter’s gaze landed on a suspicious looking door. Not taking the time to see if the door was unlocked, Peter gripped the handle and swiftly ripped the door from its hinges.

Peter was met with a cold dark hallway, throwing caution to the wind, he rushed inside. 

 

~Steve

Steve growled in annoyance as he watched Spiderman disobey him and swing away from the battle and out of the room. It didn’t take him and the rest of the team long to finish taking out Ross’s men, but he didn’t like the idea of the kid going off alone.

Steve had just retrieved his shield when a heartbroken cry echoed through the room.  His blood turn to ice as he quickly ran towards the source of the cry.  The team burst into the darken cell to find Peter on his knees, his father hanging limply in front of him.

“Oh God,” Steve whispered as he took in the sight of Tony Stark.  The man in front of him was a mess of cuts and burns, his skin was ghostly pale as if he had been drained completely of blood.

Sam pressed his fingers to Tony’s neck.  “I can’t find a pulse.  We need to get him down.”

Natasha and Bucky made fast work of removing Tony’s restraints and lowering him to the ground. Sam quickly maneuvered around them to start CPR.  Steve felt frozen to the ground but the sight of Peter quaking on the ground forced him forward.

As he got closer to the boy, he could hear him whispering in time with Sam’s administrations.

“You promised, you promised me.” A breath.

“Stark men are made of iron.” 30 compressions.

“You are my hero.” A breath.

“You can’t leave me alone.”  30 compressions.

Sam gave a sad look to his friends losing hope. Steve could feel his chest tighten unable to comprehend what was happening.

A tear rolled down Peter’s cheek. “You are earth’s greatest defender.” A breath.

“Come on, come on Tony don’t do this!” Sam shouted as he roughly applied 30 more compressions. Natasha placed a calm hand on Sam’s shoulder gently pulling him away from Tony.

“Sam it’s to late.  You did everything you could.” Natasha whispered, silent tears racing down her cheeks.

Steve collapsed to his knees, grief tearing through him.  They had failed, they had failed their friend and now Tony would never know how sorry Steve was.  More importantly Steve had failed Peter and the kid would never be the same.

Steve watched as Peter made his way to his father.  Peter gently cradled Tony’s head in his lap carefully wiping blood from his face.  Steve felt cold at the calm icy demeanor Peter was radiating off.  The kid looked hallowed of all emotions and for the first time since the two had met Steve was afraid of what the boy might do.

“Peter…” Steve tried.

Peter met Steve’s gaze; eyes filled with fury.

“Earth just lost its greatest defender. Who will protect her from _me_ now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many Endgame reference can I use before I make myself cry? Apparently not many xD. Anyway I am seriously considering giving this story two endings because on the one hand, dark Peter, but on the other, Tony so desperately deserves a happier ending! Let me know what you think!


End file.
